Chibi Show
by bendervsdafailwhale
Summary: The park workers wake up in the morning and see themselves. AS CHILDREN. The workers have to live with their child selves and must take care of them. New chapters coming up so stay tuned!
1. Meeting

First of all before I begin this story I wanna get something straight. This story has NOTHING to do with anime AT ALL. The " chibi " stands for LITTLE. Though, I did get the idea from Chibitalia XD. If you thought it was going to be about anime, you are dead wrong my good friend. This story has to do with Regular Show and children. Not Chibitalia. You can leave now.

ON WITH THE STORY…..

One day at the park, every park worker woke up with a child sleeping next to them. But not just any child, but it was them as children. Everybody then freaked out and then had a park meeting.

"Okay everybody, park meeting. Seems that our child selves have appeared next to us over night. Anyone know how?" Benson asked scratching his head and looking at his clipboard.

Rigby raised his hand. LiL Rigby raised his hand also.

"Yes Rigby?"

"Zombie apocalypse!" both Rigby's said together quickly. Mordecai was sitting next to both Rigby's. Mordecai punched Rigby on the arm, nearly breaking it, while LiL Mordecai kicked LiL Rigby's leg. Both Rigby's cried out in pain. The two Benson's just watched. Pops was hugging his younger self to death.

"GOOD SHOW! JOLLY GOOD SHOW!" Pops screamed while holding on to LiL Pops for his life.

"Can't breathe", LiL Pops said softly. Pops didn't listen. He then ended up making LiL Pops faint. Nobody was surprised. LiL H5G stayed quiet. So did H5G, Muscleman, LiL Muscleman, Skips, and LiL Skips.

"Okay. All children inside. NOW!" Benson screamed at the children. The children then scurried inside. Pops then through LiL Pops inside the door while Muscleman shut the door shut.

"Okay. How the hell are we gonna take care of these kids?" Benson asked the park workers. All the workers stayed quiet. "I was thinking that we could make them do some work also" Benson continued acting like he had said nothing before. Everybody agreed but Pops. "Of course" Benson thought to himself.

"Making children do work is unfair! The most we should do is take them to school! They are just children probably no older then the age of 7" Pops said. Everybody agreed.

"Okay then. We won't make them work. But we will take them to school. Okay everybody. Inside so we can tell the kids what we have planned out for them", Benson said walking inside. Before Benson could open the door, he heard a loud scream from the door. Benson jumped back. He then quickly opened the door.

All the children were jumping around on the couch, running around, or were smashing the broken video game system on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Benson screamed out, not remembering that there were children present. All the children stopped what they were doing and came toward Benson. Benson then quickly covered his mouth. "W-What I meant to say was-"

"HE SAID A NO NO WORD!" LiL Benson screamed out, running toward Benson and began punching his leg.

"I hate kids", Skips said under his breath. Mordecai and Rigby were dosing off into La-La Land then noticed that their video game system was broken. The full grown blue jay and raccoon ran toward the broken game system and tried to perform SPR on it.

"DUDES! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mordecai said yelling at LiL Mordecai and Rigby's face.

"It fell from the table and Pops and Muscleman and and Skips ran over it!" The two children yelled back. LiL Muscleman, Pops, and Skips then shook their heads.

"Did you?" Rigby asked them.

"No."

Mordecai and Rigby then slapped the two kids in the face. The other children then began laughing hard.

"We're taking you all to school starting TOMARROW", Skips said. All the children stopped laughing immediately.

"Yeah you little craps! Your gonna be outta here starting tomarrow!" Muscleman said high-fiving H5G. 


	2. School

The next morning all the children woke up to Benson's loud voice.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" He had said. All the kids woke up immediately.

"Why are you making us wake uup?" LiL Rigby groaned fall asleep.

"To get to school", Benson replied.

"Oh for fuck's sake", LiL Rigby said under his breath. LiL Rigby had got up and began getting dressed like all the other children. When they were all dressed, they rushed outside, heading toward the town bus. They were all exhausted by the time they got on the bus. They had all ran straight through the park without stopping.

When the kid's arrived at school they were all immediately being bullied. The school they were at was called ' Magnolia Science Academy 7 '. LiL Benson was getting the worst wedge in his life.

"Arrived on a good day! You're lucky its free dress day!" said the bully, dropping LiL Benson on the concrete.

"Free dress day?" LiL Muscleman and H5G said together.

"I'm guessing that this school makes you wear uniforms every other day", Skips replied.

"Crap", LiL Mordecai and Rigby said together. They both hated uniforms. They always thought uniforms made you look ' stupid ' or ' like a nerd '.

The bell rang.

"Time to get to class", LiL Pops said. All the kids looked at their schedules. They all had the same classes at the same time. LiL Muscleman and H5G high-fived when they found out about this. LiL Benson hate it. He thought that LiL Mordecai and Rigby would want to copy all his work. All the kids walked over to their first class, science.

When they all arrived in science class, they all hated it in a nanosecond.

"TAKE A SEAT! WHATS YOUR NAMES? DO THE BELLWORK!" the science teacher screamed at them all. LiL Pops nearly cried. They all quickly took a seat and began saying their names one by one.

"Okay. Okay. Now Kimberly will explain the bellwork", the science teacher said. "By the way, my name is Miss Phang".

"More like Miss Pain", LiL Rigby said outloud. The entire class laughed.

"That's a warning. One more outburst like that, you will be sent to the office", Miss Phang quickly. LiL Rigby was quiet for the rest of the period. So was all the other class. By eighth period, LiL Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscleman, and H5G hated the school. They had all gotten wedgies during lunch, LiL Pops twisted his ankle from trying to run in P.E, LiL H5G got into a fist fight with the school bully, and LiL Mordecai and Rigby had both gotten detention from throwing spitballs at their Language Arts teacher.

Finally, at last, the last period. The seven children were relived. Then they all groaned when they realized they had Math class.

"How could have we forgotten? We hadn't been in math class yet. What had gotten over our heads?" Skips thought to himself.

The entire class was boring. All the math teacher talked about was multiplying fractions and dividing fractions.

"Shut up. Shut up. Please shut up", all seven kids thought to themselves during the entire class.

When the bell rang, all the children busted out of the door and headed for the front gate. It was like a stamped of wild wildebeests. At the front gate, the dean was nearly trampled to death, as was the principle. The bus was right in front of the school waiting for a ton of children to get on it.

When the seven kids got to the park, they ran toward the house without stopping. The all then ran toward the door and began pounding on it hard with their fists and backpacks.

"LET US IN LET US IN!" they all screamed. There was a bully chasing them. They had been chases on the bus also and hit rapidity. Pops then opened the door.

"Jolly good shoooo-" Pops began. He was then ran over by seven children. They all quickly closed the door in the bully's face. They were all panting very hard and were exhausted. Benson then came in.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING?" He yelled.

"There's a bully outside trying to rip us all limb from limb!" LiL Muscleman said.

"Oh yeah? Let me see", Benson replied opening the door. The bully then fell into the door and came charging at LiL Benson. LiL Benson ran up the stairs into the bathroom and locked the door. The bully began pounding on the bathroom door. LiL Benson got on his knees and began praying.

"DEAR GOD, DO NOT LET ME GET KILLED BY THIS BULLY TODAY OR ANY OTHER DAY!" he said. The bully then knocked down the door. LiL Benson let out a girl scream. The bully then handed LiL Benson a My Touch cellphone.

"Here's you cellphone. Thanks for letting me borrow it", the bully said and left the house.

"What the hell just happened?" LiL Benson said to his self.


	3. TV Time

Terrified from what had happened, LiL Benson slowing walking down stairs from the bathroom, and plopped down on the couch. Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games while all the Chibis were watching.

"What you playing?" LiL Benson asked, him face stuffed in the couch.

"Dig Champs. Mordecai is kicking my butt at this", Rigby answered. LiL Benson watched as Mordecai was beating Rigby at the game. Mordecai was hardly looking at the screen and it looked as if he had been playing the game all his life. LiL Rigby got bored.

"I wanna watch cartoons", LiL Rigby said ignorantly.

"No", Mordecai said back. LiL Rigby got mad at this and got up from the couch and turned off the TV.

"AWW COME ON I WAS BEATING RIGBY!"

"WHAT THE CRAP DUDE?"

"I said I wanna watch cartoons".

"UGH! Why did you have to be such a brat when you were little Rigby?" Mordecai asked Rigby and then slapped him. The Chibis laughed at this. Mordecai then got up and turned on Barney.

"What the hell are we watching?" LiL Benson asked.

"Barney. Be happy we're even letting you brats watch TV", Mordecai answered back. LiL Skips grunted. LiL Pops looked like he was having the time of his life. LiL Mordecai and Rigby looked like they were going to shoot themselves at any second.

"Coming up next on Sprout is The Wiggles!" the TV said.

"CHANGE IT!"

"CHANGE THIS BULL!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T CHANGE IT…"

"BOOOOO!"

"Okay! Okay! We get it!" Rigby screamed. He changed the channel to Archer. The first thing everybody heard was the word ' shit '. This made LiL Muscleman and H5G giggle. They laughed whenever a cuss word was said or pain was caused. The other adults suddenly walked into the room. Rigby jumped and quickly changed the channel back to Barney.

"WHAT WAS THAT? TURN BACK TO WHATEVER THAT WAS!" Benson exclaimed to Rigby.

"UGH. FINE", Rigby said turning back to Archer. There was currently a gun scene in space with a woman halfway nude. All the children jumped back and looked away. LiL Benson just walked closer to the TV in amazement.

"Why are you watching Archer?" Benson screamed at Mordecai and Rigby.

"Benson! Before you get mad… little Rigby got bored of Barney so we just turned to a random channel and that showed up and then when you came it, this was on and we changed it back cuz the show said a cuss word and we didn't want the kids to hear it!" Mordecai said quickly.

"But I think cuss words are funny", LiL H5G admitted.

"Same here", LiL Skips agreed.

Benson face palmed. "I came here to tell you that that bully was suspended", Benson said leaving the room. The other park workers left with him. Mordecai and Rigby were glad Benson didn't yell at them.

"You guys wanna watch Archer?"

"Sure."


End file.
